In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a base station usually allocates a part of system bandwidth regions to a specific terminal device. That is, within a specific time, resources in a specific frequency region are allocated to the terminal device. In this case, if the base station preferentially allocates high-quality resources in the specific frequency region to the terminal device, so that service quality of the terminal device is better ensured, a reference signal may provide reference for the base station during resource scheduling in this process.
At a same time, reference points of a plurality of broadcast channels coexist in frequency division multiplexing mode. For a method for generating first sequences corresponding to the reference points of the broadcast channels, refer to a method for generating a user equipment (UE) specific reference signal in the LTE network. A resource of one control channel resource set overlaps that of another control channel resource set on an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbol, and first sequences on reference signal resources included in resource element groups (REGs) on overlapping time-frequency resources are different.
Because a plurality of control channel resource sets overlap each other on time-frequency resources, and initial values of different reference signal sequences are different, sizes of overlapping resources do not affect configuration modes of the reference signal sequences. Consequently, reference signal sequences mapped to the overlapping resources are different, orthogonal code division multiplexing of a plurality of reference signals on the overlapping resources cannot be implemented, and multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) transmission performance is limited.